Domination
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Une soirée, un combat, une proposition...  "Kufufu, que dirais-tu, mon cher Kyoya, si on changeait de méthode ce soir ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Domination

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, dommage, sinon bien des choses seraient différentes héhé...

**Rating : **M (mon tout premier sur ce fandom, enfin je pense)

**Genre : **A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop...

**Paring : **Il s'agit ici de Mukuro Rokudo et d'Hibari Kyoya, mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même le gagnant de cette compétition, donc plus précisément, le sens de ce couple !

**Résumé : **Une soirée, un combat, une proposition... « Kufufu, que dirais-tu, mon cher Kyoya, si on changeait de méthode ce soir ? »

**Note : **Mmh pas grand chose à dire, juste peut être que c'est la première fois que je me détache de mon couple fétiche sur ce fandom (ça doit leur faire des vacances d'ailleurs) donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi hein (*yeux de petits chiots malheureux*, ou d'herbivore, au choix) !!

**Note 2 : **Encore une fois merci à **Nora-Elsa **pour sa patiente, sa correction et toutes ses relectures !! Ainsi qu'à **Tsuki-Yoru** pour sa patiente et sa suprême gentillesse !!

* * *

Le corps de Mukuro fut violemment projeté contre le mur de derrière lui, coupant son souffle, en même temps que son dos lui signala qu'il ne survivrait peut être pas à un deuxième coup de ce genre. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'en préoccuper qu'un deuxième corps se plaqua brutalement contre le sien pour lui dévorer les lèvres, les lui arrachant presque, tandis que deux mains se baladaient sur lui sans aucune douceur, le griffant parfois à travers ses vêtements quand elles ne le pinçaient pas douloureusement. Mais loin d'être contre cette brutalité, qui justement l'excitait beaucoup, l'illusionniste répondait avec enthousiasme aux rudes caresses de son rival.

Légèrement embrouillé par les brumes du désir, Hibari réfléchissait de son côté sur comment ils en étaient arrivé à ça. Il se souvint vaguement de la cause de leur présence à cette soirée qui avait lieu à l'étage du dessous au manoir Vongola ; apparemment l'un des herbivores avait trouvé sa promise et célébrait ses fiançailles. Que des esprits faibles et pathétiques. Mais du coup, toute la famille avait été invitée, et ça avait été impossible pour Hibari de se retenir lorsque l'illusionniste avait fait son entrée, le provoquant dès l'instant où ils avaient croisés leur regard avec l'un des ses détestables sourires.

Et malgré les timides menaces de cet enfant prodige qui leur tenait lieu de Boss, il n'avait pas diminué son aura menaçante et dangereuse qui avait envahi la pièce toute entière, envoyant ses ondes négatives sur l'ensemble des invités. Pour le calmer le bébé avait fini par lui envoyé le Cavalone pour le surveiller, ce qui l'avait peut être encore plus énervé, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de se tenir à carreau. Bien sûr, pas par peur ou respect, non, juste parce qu'il était plus facile d'attendre que cet herbivore de Cavalone ait le dos tourné que de l'affronter lui et les autres.

L'occasion s'était présentée après le dîner, lorsque Dino était devenu un peu plus distrait, ayant peut être un peu trop bu. Le tuteur Vongola avait donc vu sa chance venir, et avait filé en direction de l'illusionniste. Cependant, l'autre avait lui aussi échappé à la surveillance qu'on lui avait imposé, et guidé par son instinct, Hibari avait foncé à l'étage, sentant que c'était de ce côté que le deuxième gardien l'attendait. Et en effet, il le trouva assez vite, debout dans l'une des chambres, muni de son trident et de son exécrable sourire moqueur.

« C'est moi que tu cherches, petite alouette égarée ? »

Hibari lui sauta à la gorge, énervé. Armé de ses deux tonfas, il l'attaqua directement avec force ; le combat rapproché était sa spécialité. Mais sachant qu'ils étaient à présent très probablement recherchés par le roi des herbivores et le cheval pot de colle, chacun retenait ses coups, ne voulant alerter les autres en démolissant un mur, par exemple. Cette perspective ennuyait grandement Kyoya qui aurait voulu se donner à pleine puissance, pour prouver cette fois-ci à son rival qu'il était plus fort que lui. Lisant dans le regard de son alouette, Mukuro pouvait dire qu'il partageait son sentiment, embêté lui aussi de devoir calmer leur jeu.

C'est pourquoi, après un court moment, l'illusionniste qui détestait les efforts inutiles eut assez de ce petit combat ridicule qui lui faisait perdre de l'énergie sans résultat valable. Il pouvait comprendre ce besoin qu'avait son adversaire de vouloir continuer cet affrontement, lui même éprouvait cette irrésistible envie de le faire se courber à ses pieds, cependant la partie devenait sérieusement ennuyeuse, d'autant qu'elle n'aboutirait de toute manière à rien, sauf peut être à se faire attraper par les gêneurs de l'étage du dessous. C'est pourquoi une toute autre idée lui vint en tête, une chose à laquelle il devait avouer avoir déjà pensé à de nombreuses reprises. Son éternel sourire plâtré sur ses lèvres s'agrandit alors, attirant immédiatement l'attention du second tuteur Vongola qui fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Finit-il par demander, agacé.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur, sachant lire sur leur visage comme dans un livre ouvert, prétendant presque voir à travers leur pensés. A chacun de leur combats, ils s'étaient étudiés, assimilant chaque détail, chaque faille, faisant d'eux deux êtres étroitement liés, refusant cependant qu'on fasse la moindre analogie entre eux. C'est pourquoi il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hibari comprenne que l'illusionniste avait une idée derrière la tête et n'était pas en train de le provoquer.

« Kufufu, que dirais-tu, mon cher Kyoya, si on changeait de méthode ce soir ? »

Hibari plissa davantage ses yeux en signe de méfiance absolue.

« Parle. »

Mukuro recula d'un pas, son trident serré contre lui et le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Il est certain qu'aucun de nous deux ne sera satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas soumis l'autre, mais comme un combat à pleine puissance attirerait les foudres de notre petit boss qui nous ferait assurément arrêter de jouer, je pense qu'on pourrait utiliser un autre moyen pour assouvir nos désirs communs. »

Hibari le fixa un moment, pas certain de comprendre ce que la tête d'ananas essayait de lui expliquer. Pour lui il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule et unique façon de battre ses adversaires, et cette méthode là lui convenait très bien. Mais alors qu'il scrutait avec une attention minutieuse le visage de l'illusionniste, restant toujours sur ses gardes, il vit tout à coup ses lèvres s'ouvrir délicatement pour laisser passer la langue qui vint se promener lentement sur la pointe du trident qu'il tenait contre lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, amusant le plus jeune. Et si le geste qu'il venait de faire n'était pas assez explicite, il était certain que son regard l'était.

Cependant Kyoya ne laissa pas cette langue ni ces yeux tentateurs le déstabiliser, et réfléchissant à toute allure, il pesa plutôt le pour et le contre de cette indécente proposition. S'il perdait, il n'était pas sûr que son orgueil survivrait à une telle humiliation, sans parler du fait que l'idée même de l'acte de domination contre lui ne lui inspirait que du pur dégoût. Hibari se dit alors que c'était une mauvaise idée. Toutefois, fixant toujours Mukuro sans ciller, il fit voyager son regard un peu plus bas que son visage, détaillant le reste de ce corps longiligne aux hanches si étroites, prêtes à se briser au moindre geste trop brusque, et hésita..

Après tout s'il gagnait, l'expérience risquait d'être très intéressante.

« Très bien. » Fini-t-il par répondre au sourire goguenard de son vis à vis.

Il avait alors lâché ses armes qui avaient rebondi au sol, en même temps que Mukuro déposait soigneusement son trident contre une chaise. Et leur nouveau jeux avait commencé.

Étant le premier empoigné et plaqué contre un mur de la pièce, Mukuro laissa un instant l'illusion à son alouette des champs qu'il pouvait gagner, avant de le repousser pour l'écraser contre une table, prenant à son tour les initiatives. Alors que les baisers d'Hibari était rudes et hargneux, ceux de l'illusionniste étaient plus langoureux, atténuant l'agressivité de son rival, qui à son tour adoucit imperceptiblement ses gestes. Mukuro en profita pour lui déboutonner sa chemise, passant paresseusement ses mains contre le torse dévoilé, avant de laisser ses lèvres explorer à leur tour cette peau offerte. Appréciant les attentions du gardien de la brume, Kyoya le laissa faire, profitant pour passer voluptueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Mais lorsqu'il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à la boucle de sa ceinture, il rouvrit les yeux et envoya un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac de l'illusionniste.

Pris au dépourvu, Mukuro hoqueta sous la douleur, puis s'écarta de son alouette, un bras plaqué contre son ventre. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'en remettre, Hibari attrapa d'une main le haut de son visage pour le pousser en arrière et le plaqua fermement contre le matelas du lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. L'idée que cette chambre devait appartenir à l'un de ces herbivores et qu'ils étaient en train de la saccager sans aucune retenue lui effleura à peine l'esprit. Profitant plutôt de sa position dominante du moment, il se mit à retirer toutes les couches de vêtements inutiles mais surtout gênantes qui couvraient le corps de l'illusionniste.

Enfin, qui disait retirer les vêtements d'un homme couché disait plutôt les déchirer, et au milieu de cette rafale de tissus volant dans tout les sens, Mukuro riait silencieusement, très amusé par l'ardeur de l'autre gardien. Il ne resta néanmoins passif qu'un brève instant avant de faire basculer Hibari et d'inverser leur positions, se plaçant à son tour sur le bassin du brun, lui bloquant les poignets derrière la tête pour l'embarrasser encore avec cette habituelle nonchalance, apaisant une fois de plus l'atmosphère. Et maintenant Hibari qui se débattait dans sa poigne, il entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait voulu faire un instant plus tôt sur la table, c'est-à-dire retirer complètement ce pantalon qu'il trouvait un poil trop gênant. L'illusionniste réussit à le dégager jusqu'aux cuisses, malgré les efforts de son alouette qui lui mordait les lèvres et tout autre morceau de peau qu'il réussissait à attraper, et fit passer sa main sous le sous-vêtement pour aller flatter la verge déjà bien réveillée de son partenaire.

Au contact de la main chaude, Kyoya se mit à haleter, arquant son corps sous le coup de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Il entendit son cadet ricaner au dessus de lui, mais ne se débattit pas, le laissant libre de lui infliger toutes ces tortures qui lui enflammaient les sens et lui donnaient de plus en plus envie de sexe. Mukuro vit alors sa chance dans cette soudaine docilité. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque de le laisser lui échapper, il choisit d'agir vite en ôtant à son tour le reste de ses vêtements, c'est à dire ceux qu'Hibari n'avait pas eut le temps d'enlever lui même. Toutefois, dans sa précipitation, ses doigts se déserrèrent autour des poignets d'Hibari, lui laissant le champ libre pour le frapper et le repousser sur le matelas

L'illusionniste se traita mentalement d'idiot quand il sentit un poing s'abattre sur sa joue, n'avait même pas vu le coup venir. Il vacilla ,et perdant le contrôle, il fut à nouveau plaqué contre le matelas, cette fois à plat ventre. Il tenta de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et ses genoux quand alors il sentit des dents se planter brusquement dans l'un de ses muscles trapèzes, lui arrachant un cri tandis qu'il se figeait sous la douleur.

« Oya... » Il avait le souffle saccadé, ce qui contrastait avec le léger sourire qui revenait petit à petit sur ses lèvres. « Quand tu disais que tu mordais à mort tes adversaires, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une simple métaphore. » Finit-il par glousser entre ses dents crispées.

Hibari déserra sa mâchoire, sans pour autant bouger, ricanant à son tour.

« Le terme qui serait plus approprié pour cette situation serait plutôt que je vais te _baiser_ à mort, Mukuro Rokudo. »

Cette réplique qui amusa beaucoup Kyoya n'eut pas tout à fait le même effet sur Mukuro, qui, sentant les mains puissantes de son aîné lui pétrir vigoureusement les fesses, se sentit un instant inquiet. Il était évident que l'illusionniste devait gagner dans ce nouveau jeu qu'il avait proposé, puisque ça avait toujours été ainsi. A chacune de leurs altercations, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait et ce depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, il y a une dizaine d'année, sans doute moins, quand Mukuro fut le tout premier être vivant à faire poser le genou du chef de comité de discipline à terre. Et bien que depuis lors ce ne fut plus aussi violent que cette première fois, même si le brun avait gagné en force et qu'il disait toujours que c'était plus une forme d'égalité, Mukuro pouvait affirmer que son alouette faisait tout simplement preuve de mauvaise foi.

Et à cette fois encore, il devait être celui qui gagnerait.

Trouvant une ouverture, Mukuro prit son élan et réussit à se retourner pour envoyer un violent coup de coude dans le visage de l'autre gardien, puis, profitant de son déséquilibre, il l'empoigna par les épaules pour le replacer sur le matelas et s'assit sur lui, reprenant ainsi sa place de vainqueur, celle qui lui revenait de droit.

« Kufufu, je suis désolé de contrecarrer tes plans, Kyoya, mais malheureusement ils ne concordent pas avec les miens. »

Hibari le fusilla du regard mais ne fit aucune remarque. L'illusionniste était une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur lui, le narguant de son petit sourire moqueur. Il se mit ensuite a balancer doucement son bassin, frottant son sexe totalement exposé contre celui ressorti du caleçon de son alouette. Kyoya s'arqua légèrement en soupirant, penchant la tête en arrière, laissant libre à Mukuro de lui embrasser et mordiller le cou. Puis l'illusionniste se souleva légèrement pour pouvoir changer de position, et se placer enfin entre les jambes de son ainé. Toutefois il ne put, avant d'effectuer cette manœuvre, s'empêcher de lâcher un dernier commentaire moqueur :

« Alors Kyoya, prêt à être définitivement dominé ? »

Cette remarque fut une grave erreur de sa part. Il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer cette phrase, car ces paroles moqueuses ranimèrent une flamme de haine et de volonté en Hibari qui se ressaisit de justesse et lui empoigna brusquement la taille pour l'immobiliser. Mukuro écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et avant qu'il puisse faire quoique se soit pour se libérer de l'emprise, il fut rabaisser vers le bas en même temps qu'Hibari se soulevait dans un mouvement vif, introduisant brutalement son sexe entre les fesses de l'illusionniste.

Le cri qui suivit fut à la fois irritant et agréable pour les oreilles du gardien du nuage, qui se demanda même un instant si l'étage du dessous l'avait entendu. En même temps, il était lui aussi trop occupé à serrer les dents pour qu'aucun son ne franchisse le seuil de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû être aussi brusque, mais ça avait été sa toute dernière ouverture, celle porteuse de la victoire ou de la défaite. Il inspira et soupira bruyamment, ne bougeant plus aucun muscle alors qu'il levait son regard vers celui qu'il avait enfin vaincu.

Si l'illusionniste avait eu l'intention de préparer le brun avant de le pénétrer, il regrettait maintenant amèrement sa générosité.

Il reprit péniblement sa respiration, maintenant toujours les poings durement fermés contre le torse de son rival, les bras et les cuisses tremblantes comme jamais. Dans sa tête un nombre incalculable d'injures lui traversèrent l'esprit, des mots qui n'étaient dignes que d'un membre de la Varia mais qui illustraient assez bien son ressenti actuel.

Car Mukuro avait perdu.

Hibari le regardait avec insistance, guettant chaque trait qui se crispait de douleur, lui-même ayant du mal à contenir ses émotions. Mukuro était si chaud et serré qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais demandé à l'illusionniste s'il allait bien. De toute manière, cette question était vraiment ridicule, d'autant qu'Hibari ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, au contraire, il était on ne peut plus satisfait de sa réussite.

Un léger ricanement le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Félicitations Kyoya, enfin un domaine dans lequel tu as réussi à me battre. »

Même dans l'état où il était, Mukuro faisait preuve d'insolence, voulant probablement lui prouver que malgré ca, il ne s'avouait pas totalement vaincu. Hibari se sentit très agacé par les paroles de la tête d'ananas, car ce qu'il voulait dire était qu'il l'avait peut être battu de cette manière, mais qu'en combat classique il ne le surpasserait probablement jamais. C'était ce qui lui restait de sa fierté qui parlait, s'obstinant à vouloir garder un minimum le dessus sur lui.

La bataille était finie de toute façon, et Hibari pourrait très bien le repousser et s'en aller sans rien lui répondre. Après tout, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait gagné, et même si ce n'était pas dans le domaine qu'il préférait, il comptait bien faire en sorte que l'illusionniste s'en souvienne longtemps. C'est pourquoi, il souleva brusquement son bassin, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, mais qui surtout effaça instantanément le regard arrogant de l'illusionniste.

Un sourire cruel se dessina paresseusement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à bouger lascivement, se délectant des crispations de douleur qui se formaient sur le beau visage du gardien de la brume. Il fut un instant distrait par l'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de Mukuro, l'excitant peut-être davantage. Il agrippa plus fermement ses cuisses pour mieux pouvoir le soulever et le rabaisser contre lui, obtenant en retour des gémissements plus forts en récompense.

Mais son enthousiasme fut freiné lorsque soudain deux mains lui attrapèrent la gorge pour la lui serrer légèrement.

« Arrête. » Souffla Mukuro avec difficulté, le regard douloureux mais surtout contrarié « Tu as gagné, alors arrêtons ca. »

Hibari réfléchit un instant à ce qu'aurait pu être cette situation si par malheur c'était lui qui avait perdu. Il pourrait jurer que Mukuro serait probablement en train de lui faire subir exactement ce que lui était en train de lui faire. Alors pourquoi arrêter ? C'était comme une sorte de petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où il l'avait humilié.

« Aurais-tu arrêté, toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Mukuro resta silencieux un instant, se rendant compte que son alouette s'était arrêtée également, lui permettant de replacer correctement ses pensées. Il réfléchit à la question d'Hibari et malgré lui son sourire habituel se forma sur son visage, ne pouvant que refléter la sincérité de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner :

« Si tu m'avais supplié, peut être. »

Hibari sourit à son tour, puis sans prévenir, souleva l'illusionniste qui gémit au mouvement, pour le recoucher sur le dos en maintenant ses jambes écartées.

« Alors supplie moi. »

Il le pénétra pour la deuxième fois, appréciant davantage la sensation étroite et chaude qui l'entoura une nouvelle fois, sans oublier ce cri de douleur qui lui caressa les oreilles.

Mukuro inspira fortement, puis serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre d'autres indices de sa douleur, tout en se cramponnant aux oreillers éparpillés sous lui. Supplier. Il ricana mentalement, sachant très bien c'était une chose qui était tout bonnement irréalisable. Et Hibari le savait très bien, ils étaient pareils pour ca, et quand bien même, ils n'auraient jamais assez de bonté pour l'autre pour se prendre en pitié. Du moins, quand c'était eux-même qui tenaient le rôle du tortionnaire, car malgré leur différent, ils étaient membres d'une famille qui s'épaulaient en cas de besoin.

Mais là n'était pas la question, ce qui se passait ici était une affaire qui les concernait uniquement, et Mukuro ne supplia pas Hibari de le prendre en pitié, ni qu'il l'épaule dans sa douleur. C'est pourquoi il ne demanda plus au brun de s'arrêter, et s'avouant totalement vaincu, il le laissa savourer pleinement sa victoire.

Lisant dans le regard de son cadet, Hibari se mit à bouger plus énergiquement, tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui exiger un baiser que Mukuro accepta avec enthousiasme, taisant ses gémissements sous la langue exigeante de son alouette qui le força à ouvrir la bouche. Il sentit deux mains se balader sur son torse, lui pinçant par moment ses deux boutons de chair rougis alors qu'on lui embarrassait à présent la gorge et les clavicules, pour ensuite les mordre durement, provoquant une plainte douloureuse.

L'idée qu'Hibari n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre d'activité s'effaça de la tête de Mukuro. Il lui demanderait d'ailleurs plus tard avec qui il avait appris à faire ça...

Faisant soudain preuve de générosité pour son prochain, peut être pour la toute première fois, surtout pour Mukuro qui ne le méritait carrément pas, Hibari se mit à caresser son sexe énergiquement, rivalisant avec le rythme de ses propres coups de bassin. Mukuro frissonna violemment et tenta de se concentrer sur cette source de plaisir, s'efforçant de se détacher du mieux qu'il pouvait de la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son intimité sans arrêt malmenée.

Se tordant de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, Mukuro offrit à Hibari le spectacle le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais vu, et, redoublant ses efforts, il décida d'y aller encore plus pleinement.

Il repoussa alors davantage les genoux de l'illusionniste sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir déposer ses deux chevilles sur ses épaules, puis il se retira de son entrée pour venir le pénétrer une troisième fois, d'une manière encore plus ardente. Mukuro rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un gémissement déchirant, partagé entre le supplice et l'ivresse, commençant à s'habituer à cette rude intrusion. Il sentit encore les mains fortes lui attraper les cuisses pour pouvoir encore plus le tordre vers le haut, permettant à Hibari de s'enfoncer encore et encore en lui.

Aucun instant de répit ne lui serait accordé, car même si Kyoya lui offrait quand même du plaisir, certes très minime, il n'allait pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'oublier qu'il avait perdu une bataille et qu'il en payait le prix.

Le brun le sentit s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses épaules, basculant contre lui, les chevilles également croisées derrière son dos. Il pouvait sentir le souffle extatique du plus petit contre le haut de sa tête et sa peau aussi brûlante que la sienne. Et alors qu'il changeait légèrement de position, se permettant une pénétration plus profonde, il sentit l'illusionniste relâcher ses muscles qui étaient probablement encore tendus à cause de son refus de la défaite et de la souffrance physique, lui abandonnant le contrôle complet et ainsi l'autorisant à le guider jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Hibari donna alors tout ce qu'il lui restait, redoublant d'enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentit se contracter dans ses bras pour ensuite enfin se libérer dans sa main et contre leur estomac, le dos vouté et la tête rejetée en arrière, le tout accompagné d'un cri de délivrance à peine audible, l'encourageant après quelques derniers coups erratiques à éjaculer à son tour, lui noyant impudemment les entrailles.

Il retomba ensuite sur l'illusionniste, après s'être retiré, et restèrent là, tout deux récupérant leur souffle dans un entremêlement de bras, de jambes et de peau en sueur. Hibari sentit ensuite distraitement une main passer paresseusement dans ses cheveux tandis que lui même écoutait les battements encore affolés du cœur de son rival cogner contre son oreille. La pièce avait sombré dans un calme apaisant, permettant aux deux protagonistes d'entendre la fête qui battait encore son plein à l'étage du dessous. Kyoya malgré la fatigue, pouvait même reconnaître quelques voix désagréables comme celle du bébé à la coupe afro en train de pleurnicher ou bien celle du fan de boxe crier son amour à sa fiancé. Mais la voix qui le dérangea le plus fut finalement celle de l'être sur lequel il reposait, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Oya, il va peut être falloir sortir d'ici. » La voix de la raison était légèrement enrouée, peinant à retrouver sa tonalité normale. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse peur à l'un de ces enfants. »

Le brun ricana légèrement, imaginant assez bien la tête que ferait l'un de ces herbivores s'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre pour les découvrir dans cette position et cette tenue.

« Cela pourrait être amusant. »

« Kufufu, ne soit pas si cruel Kyoya. » Ricana à son tour l'illusionniste en commençant à le repousser mollement.

Hibari se redressa alors de lui même, s'assit sur le lit et poussa un long soupir en se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il fixa ensuite l'état de la chambre et se dit que ca pouvait encore aller, il y avait en effet juste quelque meubles retournés, des rideaux déchirés et ce lit complètement... enfin bref, Kyoya s'en foutait royalement de toute manière. Il finit par se lever pour de bon pour commencer à se rhabiller.

« Tu ne trouves pas d'ailleurs que cette chambre est étonnamment plus grande que les autres ? » Continua à observer d'un ton négligeant l'illusionniste, se redressant à son tour, mais avec un peu plus de difficultés.

« Dépêche-toi. » Lui répondit simplement l'autre, totalement inintéressé.

Ils devaient sortir de cette chambre et c'est tout. Puis il irait pour sa part prendre une douche et ensuite manger, toutes ces activités lui avaient encore ouvert l'appétit. Il sortit le premier de la chambre, guettant à peine si un herbivore se promenait dans les environs, quand il sentit soudain deux bras l'encercler et une bouche lui souffler à l'oreille.

« La prochaine fois ma petite alouette, je serai le gagnant. »

Hibari tourna à peine la tête pour voir le sourire arrogant de l'illusionniste le narguer, puis le sentit s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Il se retourna alors, l'observant marcher, le pas légèrement boiteux, ce qui lui amena un léger sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné dans un domaine contre l'illusionniste, il n'allait sûrement pas se permettre de perdre.

Il tourna lui aussi les talons et s'en alla en direction de ses quartiers.

...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, Tsuna fut averti d'une terrible nouvelle.

« Quoi ?!! »

« En effet, la chambre qui a été préparée en guise de surprise pour Ryôhei et sa fiancé a été complètement saccagée, même pire, on aurait utilisé le lit... »

Reborn se moqua du teint pâle que prit soudainement Tsuna. C'était lui même qui avait découvert l'état de la chambre, mais, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée aux autres, étant un bébé au cœur généreux, il s'était glissé en douce près de son élève pour lui communiquer la catastrophe. Puis était reparti s'amuser à faire pleurer Lambo, laissant Tsuna gérer seul la situation.

« Mais qui a bien pu faire ca ?! » Glapit le dixième parrain des Vongola, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

Il dirigea son regard un peu partout pour l'arrêter brusquement sur son gardien de la brume puis sur celui du nuage. Ces deux là avaient disparu un très long moment dans la soirée, et Tsuna les avait soupçonnés de s'être enfuis de la fête pour aller régler leur traditionnel différent ailleurs. Mais maintenant qu'on lui apprenait que la chambre spécialement préparée pour son gardien du soleil et sa fiancé était complètement détruite, il se disait qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas été bien loin...

Cependant Reborn soulignait un détail important ; on s'était servi du lit, ce qui excluait d'emblée les deux éternels rivaux.

Mais qui alors ?

« Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, si tu veux mon avis, je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont les deux tourtereaux qui te servaient jadis de camarades de classe qui n'ont pas pu se retenir. »

Tsuna sursauta en entendant l'illusionniste, ne l'ayant comme d'habitude pas vu venir dans son dos, puis se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était vrai que Gokudera semblait en effet bien éméché et n'avait pas décollé sa bouche de celle de Yamamoto. Alors oui, pourquoi pas...

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils nous font ce genre de bêtise... » Continua la voix de Mukuro dans son oreille.

Et le pire était qu'il avait raison. L'an dernier, c'était durant les réveillons de Noël ; ils étaient partis s'envoyer en l'air dans la crèche grandeur nature qu'ils avaient confectionné pour Lambo. Le pauvre enfant avait mis du temps pour se remettre de cet affreux traumatisme.

Convaincu de leur culpabilité, Tsuna se précipita vers ses deux plus vieux gardiens dans le but de les réprimander, s'ils étaient encore assez sobres pour l'écouter.

Mukuro s'était tourné vers le gardien du nuage qui était un peu plus loin et avait suivi toute la conversation. Hibari garda un regard neutre, puis se détourna pour se servir encore un morceau de steak au buffet.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si on l'avait mis au courant de cette histoire de surprise, ce n'était donc pas vraiment de sa faute. Et de toute manière, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il releva les yeux de son assiette pour croiser ceux de Mukuro qui le regardait encore, et répondit cette fois-ci à son sourire amusé.

La prochaine fois, il gagnerait encore, c'était certain.

Et cette fois là, pourquoi ne pas faire ça dans la chambre de Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

* * *

Fin ?

Je viens de réaliser que c'était l'anniversaire d'Hibari, mh... un hasard plutôt amusant, surtout qu'on peux alors dire que je lui fais le cadeau d'être le seme pour une fois :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Domination 2

**Disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, dommage, sinon bien des choses seraient différentes héhé...

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Humour, et euh, je ne sais pas trop...

**Paring : **Hibari/Mukuro (18/69)

**Note : **Alors c'est simple ; voici une espèce de suite ou plutôt un deuxième épisode de Domination (c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne met pas ce One Shot en nouvelle fanfic mais bien à la suite du premier épisode). Enjoy !

**Note 2 : **Un grand merci à ma Nora-Elsa pour son aide à la réalisation de ce chapitre !

* * *

Mukuro haleta beaucoup trop fort à son goût, n'arrivant même plus à maintenir son sourire correctement en place. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors que ses cuisses outrageusement écartées serraient entre elles le corps brûlant d'ardeur de son amant. Le seul ennui était que ses mouvements vigoureux irritaient la chair nue de ses fesses sur le bois du bureau sur lequel ils s'appuyaient. Des coups violents, rapides, et ô combien délicieux. La table frappait le mur contre lequel elle était posé, marquant le rythme répétitif de leur « jeu », ce qui ne pouvait que faire connaître leur activité dans les détails à un quelconque voisin. Mais puisqu'aujourd'hui aucun perturbateur ne demeurait dans le manoir, ni lui ni Hibari ne s'en préoccupa.

« Kyoya... » Gémit l'illusionniste en s'agrippant davantage à son amant. Le bois commençait à le gêner un peu trop, étant peu désireux de garder des rougeurs sur la partie aussi sensible et utile qu'était son postérieur. « Kyoya... »

Le brun grogna légèrement, n'appréciant pas qu'on perturbe son activité. Et bien que l'autre gardien le savait très bien, il se plaisait toujours de se plaindre de quelque chose, aussi futile fut-elle, juste pour le plaisir de briser une de leurs règles.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il donc par demander, se redressant légèrement pour mieux assassiner du regard son vis à vis.

Mukuro ricana doucement, sachant très bien qu'il venait de le déranger dans sa concentration, mais son besoin de changer de place devenait commençait à se faire pressant.

« Le lit. » Dit-il simplement.

Il sentit alors son aîné se crisper d'irritation, ne faisant qu'agrandir son sourire amusé. Mais soutenant le regard dur de celui-ci, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier son confort pour les commodités de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas Hibari qui avait ce meuble dur qui lui griffait les fesses. Aussi, le japonais finit par grogner une nouvelle fois d'agacement, et, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il agrippa fermement les cuisses du bleuté, et le souleva d'un geste rapide, son agaçant fardeau solidement cramponné à lui.

Mukuro gémit bruyamment à ce soudain changement de position, lorsqu'il se sentit en effet s'empaler plus profondément sur le sexe d'Hibari, s'accrochant pour que l'action ne soit pas trop brutale.

Hibari siffla lui aussi de plaisir en sentant le changement, et empoigna encore les fesses de son cadet, les écartant même un peu plus, pour y entrer davantage. Mukuro ne put empêcher un cri de surprise et de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres, gémissant pleinement son plaisir, saisissant durement les cheveux de son aîné avec ses doigts tremblants.

Ils ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps dans cette position, assez fatigante et contraignante pour l'un, et l'autre ayant de toute façon en tête le lit de la chambre. Ils finirent donc par s'y allonger, le bleuté ne relâchant pas son étreinte avec le brun.

Une fois couchés contre les oreillers du lit confortable et spacieux, Mukuro remarqua un détail qui le frappa en plein nez. Oui, il s'agissait d'une odeur qu'il avait souvent eu l'occasion de respirer étant donné qu'elle appartenait à un individu avec lequel il cohabitait dans le manoir. Et étant une personne ayant un sens olfactif nettement plus développé qu'un être humain normal, il ne lui en fallut pas plus que pour reconnaître le propriétaire de la chambre qu'ils occupaient.

« Kufufu, oh Kyoya, tu n'as pas osé ? » Ricana-t-il, très amusé par cette petite découverte qui l'excita peut être encore plus.

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi encore ? »

Après tout, c'était le gardien du Nuage qui lui avait imposé cette chambre, sans même lui demander son avis.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un de tes fantasmes de faire ça ici... »

Le brun lui répondit avec un sourire cruel.

« Peut être. Tu n'aimes pas l'idée ? »

Mukuro rit aux éclats et Hibari lui attrapa férocement les lèvres, accélérant encore ses mouvements de bassins.

Et alors que tout deux étaient à présent à deux doigts d'atteindre les portes de la jouissance tant désirée, des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir d'à côté. Hibari se figea, faisait grogner de mécontentement son partenaire, qui ne trouvait pas cette raison valable pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Kyo- »

« Chut ! » Hibari se redressa complètement, à l'écoute.

« Ce n'est sans doute qu'une simple femme de ménage. » Bougonna Mukuro en tentant d'attraper les lèvres de son alouette préférée.

« Une femme de ménage qui a la voix de Sawada Tsunayoshi ? » Lui répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique en évitant la bouche tentatrice.

Mukuro se figea enfin et tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés. Les pas semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus de la chambre, et la voix qui les accompagnait appartenait en effet à leur Boss, qui devait être en pleine discussion téléphonique, étant donné qu'aucune autre voix ne lui répondait. Voilà qui était très inattendu, surtout qu'il avait été convenu que tous les occupants du manoir soient absents pour la journée pour diverses raisons, ce qui leur avait donc laisser l'opportunité de s'amuser librement dans toute la résidence.

Alors, le tout était de ne pas paniquer, ils n'étaient pas deux vulgaires herbivores qui allaient se faire prendre comme des débutants.

« Kufufu, et qu'est ce que tu proposes, mon cher Kyoya ? »

Hibari réfléchit à vive allure avant de proposer :

« La penderie. »

...

« Non il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. C'est juste que Xanxus n'a pas trouvé utile de continuer la réunion, et malgré les menaces du Neuvième, il est parti sans rien écouter... »

Tsuna entra dans sa chambre, le pas lourd.

« Ne dit pas ca Gokudera-kun, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu caractériel, mais il n'avait pas tout a fait tort, on en avait déjà discuté, moi-même je ne vois pas pourquoi le Neuvième voulait refaire une conférence la dessus. »

Il déposa négligemment sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau, qu'il ne remarqua pas être couchée maladroitement au sol, puis s'assit sur son lit pour retirer ses chaussures, son portable solidement coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Non personne n'est dans le manoir. N-Non c'est inutile de te dépla- Gokudera-kun ! Je t'ai donné ta journée pour te reposer avec Yamamoto, tu ne vas- »

Tsuna soupira en se massant les tempes, écoutant son bras droit lui crier à l'oreille qu'il allait revenir au manoir, ne voulant pas qu'il reste seul. Gokudera était parfois trop maternel avec lui, c'était vraiment gênant. Il était même souvent très mal à l'aise devant Yamamoto, qui, il en était sûr, ne devait pas toujours apprécier l'attention constante que son amant lui portait. Tsuna leur avait d'ailleurs donné la journée pour qu'ils se retrouvent une fois à deux, alors il était hors de question que son changement de programme à lui perturbe celui de ses deux gardiens.

Le brun soupira une énième fois avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte de sa salle de bain, l'oreille à demi-sourde, quand il se prit en chemin les pieds dans la chaise de bureau qu'il n'avait toujours pas vue par terre. Se relevant douloureusement, il fixa un instant la chaise sans comprendre pourquoi elle était tombée, quand soudain, en la relevant avec lui, il remarqua l'état de sa chambre. Il en resta bouche bée.

« Juudaime ? » La voix inquiète de Gokudera résonna de son cellulaire au sol, que Tsuna ramassa et ferma sans plus répondre.

Étant en effet trop absorbé dans la conversation avec son bras droit, il n'avait pas fait attention à la perturbation des lieux. En effet, en plus de cette chaise étrangement renversée au sol, tous les objets de son bureau avaient été également jetés sur le tapis de la chambre, tapis qui lui même présentait de nombreux bourrelets, comme si on s'était pris les pieds dedans à plusieurs reprises . Et surtout, le plus étonnant, les draps de son lit étaient carrément défaits.

Tsuna resta un moment figé sur place, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et surtout ne trouvant pas ou ne voulant pas trouver d'explication à cette violation de domicile, enfin, presque. C'était complètement insensé.

...

Cachés comme deux misérables herbivores dans la penderie du dixième du nom, Hibari et Mukuro observaient le propriétaire des lieux par le mince entrebâillement des deux portes du meuble.

« C'est ridicule. » Souffla Mukuro, mécontent de se retrouver dans une pareille situation. Surtout qu'ils avaient vraiment beaucoup mieux à faire que de se cacher...

« Tu aurais pu utiliser tes stupides illusions pour masquer nos empreintes. » Lui siffla Hibari en retour, pas plus heureux que lui d'être dans cette armoire, accroupis l'un contre l'autre comme deux parfaits idiots. Qui plus est, nus.

« Tu sais bien que Tsunayoshi-kun peut voir à travers mes illusions. Ça aurait été complètement inutile. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est faire disparaitre nos vêtements. » Il tripotait distraitement une paires de chaussettes près de lui. « Par ailleurs, si tu étais moins impatient et brutal, tous les objets seraient encore à leur place initiale... »

Hibari détourna son attention de l'ouverture pour fusiller l'illusionniste du regard.

« Et qui a voulu qu'on utilise le lit hein ? » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mukuro leva à son tour son regard ennuyé vers lui, un sourire paresseux flottant sur son beau visage.

« Et qui a voulu utiliser cette chambre-ci ? »

Le coup partit tout seul, et le bleuté ricana malgré la douleur. Son alouette était vraiment mignonne, surtout quand elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait tort. Il se frotta la joue en relevant une deuxième fois son regard vers son amant qui observait à nouveau les moindres gestes de leur Boss. Ce dernier continuait à fouiller sa chambre, à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle.

Et malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans un sale pétrin, parce que de une il était encore dans la même pièce que Tsuna qui pourrait à tout moment ouvrir son armoire et les découvrir, et que de deux ils n'avaient cette fois-ci aucun alibi, car les deux amants officiels étaient très loin d'ici aujourd'hui, Mukuro trouva la situation plutôt excitante.

Les mains lâchèrent alors la paire de chaussettes qu'elles trifouillaient pour aller se glisser sur le corps de son amant, qui dans un premier temps n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se fassent plus persistantes, taquinant son torse et ses cuisses.

Hibari se crispa et dirigea un regard lourd de menace vers son amant.

« Ôte toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête. »

Mukuro se contenta de ricaner en retour, et ignorant l'avertissement, il s'appuya plutôt plus franchement contre le brun et fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'entre jambe du second gardien Vongola, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Hibari connaissait d'ailleurs très bien ce regard, amusé et rempli de défi, signe qu'il avait très envie de jouer, et, bien que lui même appréciait les petits jeux vicieux de l'illusionniste, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ainsi, il attrapa la main baladeuse et la serra brutalement en foudroyant des yeux son amant.

« J'ai dit non. » Grogna-t-il en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe, espérant ainsi faire passer son message correctement.

Mais encore une fois, l'illusionniste ne l'écouta pas, et se baissa pour que sa bouche se trouve directement sur le sexe du brun. Celui-ci sursauta au contact en jurant silencieusement, relâchant la main qui partit aider les lèvres et la langue dans ces caresses licencieuses. Kyoya serra durement la mâchoire, mais n'eut cette fois-ci pas assez de volonté que pour l'arrêter.

Il passa plutôt une main dans la chevelure anormalement bleue de son insupportable amant, appréciant malgré lui ses attentions. Il se mordit son autre main pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun son. Ce satané illusionniste !

Mukuro de son côté, plutôt satisfait de son petit manège, mit encore plus ardeur à sa gâterie, voulant à tout prix faire perdre le contrôle à son alouette des champs. Il savait très bien qu'il détestait ça, voulant toujours être celui qui domine tout dans leurs ébats. C'était parfois très ennuyeux, étant lui même quelqu'un qui aimait avoir le contrôle. Mais bon, c'était ça ou ramasser des coups. Kyoya avait vraiment un sale caractère, et d'ailleurs il avait de la chance qu'il le trouvait amusant et qu'il était sacrément bon au lit, sinon après leur première fois, Mukuro aurait été aller voir ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'être dominer n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, il n'y avait bien que Kyoya à qui il laissait ce « privilège ».

Il fut brusquement tiré par les cheveux vers l'arrière, mettant fin à ses petits soins, pour être sauvagement plaqué contre le fond du meuble, son dos nu heurtant brutalement le bois, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Quand je te disais que tu étais trop brutal, mon alouette. » C'était surtout qu'il espérait que le bruit qu'ils venaient de faire n'avait pas alerté le Juudaime.

« Comme si ça te déplaisait. » Lui souffla en réponse son compagnon, avant de lui mordiller plusieurs parties du corps avec agressivité.

Mukuro gémit légèrement tout en écartant plus confortablement ses jambes, accueillant entre elle le corps d'Hibari qui s'assit, soulevant les cuisses de l'illusionniste sur les siennes. L'armoire n'était heureusement pas trop petite, pouvant contenir en effet un corps d'adulte en plus de celui d'un enfant, donc il était tout à fait possible de s'y installer plus ou moins l'un contre l'autre sans s'écraser.

Le gardien du Nuage finit donc de s'installer avant de venir pénétrer une deuxième fois le gardien de la Brume, serrant les dents pour se faire le plus discret possible, au contraire de son amant qui gémit plutôt bruyamment à l'intrusion. Hibari le regarda de travers avant d'empoigner la paire de chaussettes pliée proprement qui était encore à côté d'eux, pour la fourrer précipitamment dans cette bouche trop bruyante. Il sourit ensuite à la mine boudeuse que prit l'illusionniste, mais qui ne protesta heureusement pas.

Enfin il se permit de bouger, se délectant des sensations que lui fournissait ce corps étroitement lié au sien.

Ce qu'ils étaient de en train de faire était risqué ; dans une armoire avec son propriétaire pas plus de quatre peut être cinq mètres d'eux. Hibari maudit à cet instant sa faiblesse causée par ce détestable illusionniste, qui s'amusait toujours à le mener par le bout du nez.

En effet, depuis leur première fois, ils avaient continué à coucher ensemble, se plaisant étonnamment bien dans un même lit, mais Hibari avait alors imposé quelques règles à respecter. Que bien sûr, le bleuté se plaisait à enfreindre. Leur relation, bien qu'Hibari n'aimait pas vraiment ce terme, n'était pas ce que pouvait qualifier de sereine ; l'illusionniste n'était en effet pas quelqu'un de facile à gérer.

Par exemple, il lui arrivait de le provoquer en plein rassemblement, quand tous ces herbivores étaient présents dans la même pièce qu'eux, avec ses regards et ses mains baladeuses, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il détestait quand il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait dans l'instant même. La patience n'était pas sa vertu préférée. Ou encore, quand ils étaient à deux, certaines choses n'étaient pas à faire, comme engager une conversation complètement inutile durant leur ébat, chose que l'illusionniste adorait apparemment faire, ou tenter une quelconque rébellion de domination, qu'Hibari s'assurait de freiner avec un coup de tonfa ou une sodomie plus douloureuse pour le décourager d'une prochaine tentative.

Mais ce qu'il l'énervait le plus et le mettait en rage contre son cadet et même lui, c'était quand l'autre lui en voulait pour une raison stupide et allait alors s'amuser à aguicher d'autres, juste devant son nez. Bien sûr, personne ne semblait remarquer quoi que se soit, pas même la pauvre victime que Mukuro collait, mais qui pourtant mettait Hibari dans un état second. Bien sûr, après, il le punissait comme il se le devait, à croire que l'illusionniste était un peu maso. Ce genre de réaction l'inquiétait parfois, surtout qu'il semblait être le seul à réagir de cette manière, car ayant en effet un jour eut l'envie de retourner la situation, tout ce que l'autre gardien lui avait dit c'était qu'un plan à trois n'était pas de refus.

Repensant à tout ca, Hibari fut envahit par la colère et mit plus d'ardeur à ses coups de reins, pas certain de vraiment s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Mukuro par contre le remarqua bien, mais loin d'être contre cette nouvelle agressivité, s'accrocha davantage aux épaules de son amant, s'y cramponnant fermement en penchant sa tête contre son cou pour ne pas qu'elle cogne contre le bois derrière lui au fur et à mesure des mouvements vigoureux du brun.

Au dessus de leur tête pendaient toutes sortent de vêtements appartenant au dixième, tombant mollement sur eux, certains se décrochant même de leur cintres à cause de leur acharnement. L'illusionniste gémissait, les dents serrés sur la paire de chaussettes coincée dans sa bouche, l'humidifiant à force. Certains sons furent malencontreusement plus forts que d'autres, il espérait juste que Tsunayoshi-kun n'avait pas une bonne oreille et était concentré sur la recherche de documents disparus au cas où sa chambre aurait subi un cambriolage.

Après tout, c'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il était bruyant, son alouette n'avait qu'à être plus calme, même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était lui qu'il l'avait gentiment provoqué...

...

Tsuna de son côté ne comprenait définitivement rien.

Il avait fouillé partout et n'avait trouvé aucun indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur une piste. Car il n'était pas dupe ; il savait en effet exactement ce qu'on était venu faire dans sa chambre, et bien qu'il en était secoué par de longs frissons de dégoût et de frayeur mêlés, il se devait de rester calme et d'évaluer la situation.

Les « pervers » avaient encore frappé.

Et cette fois-ci, il était on ne peut plus certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Yamamoto et Gokudera, étant tous deux très loin d'ici. Du coup, l'affaire de la chambre de Ryôhei lui était revenue en mémoire, et cela prouvait enfin sans aucun doute l'innocence de ses deux anciens camarades de classe.

Alors qui ?

Dans tout les cas, c'était vraiment dégoûtant. Tsuna s'appuya contre l'un des murs, ne voulant plus avoir aucun contact avec le reste de sa chambre et en particulier le lit. réfléchissant à toutes éventualités, aussi plus farfelues qu'elles soient.

Le nom de Reborn lui vint d'abord en tête, sachant que l'enfant aimait beaucoup lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ce genre de farce ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Qui d'autre connaissaient-il comme potentiel couple susceptible de faire une chose pareille ?

Il était déjà sûr que jamais Ryôhei et Hana n'auraient fait ça, parce que tout d'abord, la première fois, ce n'était tout simplement pas logique qu'ils se soient saboté eux-même leur propre surprise et qu'ensuite, le gardien du Soleil était en mission et qu'Hana était en compagnie de Kyoko-chan pour des emplettes. Sans compter que ce n'était certainement pas leur genre.

Le visage du Boss de la Varia lui vint ensuite en tête, lui et son amant qu'il ne cachait plus depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Sauf que pour eux aussi c'était impossible, puisque la première fois ils n'avaient pas été invités au fiançailles de son gardien, Tsuna pouvait encore entendre les pleurnicheries indignées de Lussuria, et qu'aujourd'hui, Xanxus avait assisté à la même réunion que lui, Squalo à sa droite. Donc ça les excluaient à moins que les deux soient capables de se téléporter, de s'envoyer en l'air, de se rhabiller et de quitter les lieux en moins de quinze minutes.

Qui restait-il ? Malheureusement personne, et c'était très ennuyeux.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un léger bruit étouffé venant du côté de sa penderie. Tsuna haussa un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais quand une deuxième plainte plus explicite se fit entendre, il se redressa d'un coup et s'avança, le pas légèrement incertain, vers le meuble.

Après tout, peut être que les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'enfuir de sa chambre. Il n'avait en effet prélevé aucune substance blanche suspecte sur le lit. Tsuna frissonna encore de dégoût, les joues rougies. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer, il les avait peut être pris au dépourvu. Et donc, si il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette armoire, bien que cela allait être tout aussi gênant pour lui que pour les coupables, il devait les surprendre, pour qu'ils arrêtent une bonne fois pour toutes leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

Plus il se rapprochait plus les bruits était distincts et lui confirmaient avec certitude la nature de leurs activités. Oh mon dieu, Tsuna sentait qu'il allait être choqué à vie, mais il devait le faire ! C'était pour le bien de tous ! Plus jamais ces deux importuns n'allaient lui apporter des ennuis à caractère vraiment très gênant !

Tsuna soupira fortement, tentant de se donner suffisamment de courage, puis il tendit en tremblant sa main vers la poignet de porte de sa modeste penderie.

...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

L'herbivore était là, à quelques pas, encore retenu par une simple porte en bois et sans doute son côté naturel d'herbivore tremblant, prêt à les découvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Hibari avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître. Jamais il n'aurait laissé une telle situation se produire, il était plus prévenant, plus malin que ça. Et par dessus tout, il avait des principes qu'il respectait et faisait respecter, pour que tout fonctionne toujours correctement, faisant bien attention qu'aucun débordement ne se produise.

Et là, c'était lui même qui ne respectait rien.

En effet, une coucherie dans une chambre qui ne lui appartenait pas, avec cet illusionniste, qui était en train de le corrompre jusqu'à la moelle, faisant peu à peu de lui un être totalement perverti et anarchique, se foutant que leur Boss tout puissant, ou tout au moins capable de se fâcher, soit juste derrière eux à deux doigts de les surprendre dans cette position compromettante ! Non ce n'était définitivement pas lui.

Mais cela avait toutefois une explication, ou plutôt un nom et un corps. Et quel corps ! Oui, juste pour du sexe Hibari était en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Il était furieux.

« Kyoya... » lui gémissait cet abruti, le corps tremblant et en sueur tout contre lui, se cramponnant à son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait, la respiration saccadée. « Ne me lâche pas... »

Oh ça non il n'allait pas le lâcher, c'était un peu tard pour prendre cette décision.

Il le recula légèrement pour mieux l'assassiner du regard, ne relâchant pourtant pas le rythme, étant trop absorbé dans son plaisir. Ce satané illusionniste avait les yeux étroitement fermés, la bouche toujours aussi haletante et ô combien tentatrice. Ses détestables mains étaient fermement accrochées à ses épaules plus moites que jamais, comme tout le reste de sa peau damnée qui glissait contre la sienne, la chaleur de l'intérieur du meuble n'aidant vraiment à rafraichir leur température corporelle. Il y avait aussi ces épouvantables cheveux anormalement bleus qui étaient en ce moment en parfait désordre, certaines de ses mèches lui collaient même au visage. Sans oublier ces maudites cuisses qui le maintenaient prisonnier entre elles, si scandaleusement érotiques, et l'exquise étroitesse de ses parois internes qui l'accueillaient à merveille...

Oui tout ça était de sa faute.

Hibari jura dans son souffle et décida enfin de ce qu'il allait faire pour se sortit de ce pétrin, et surtout, pour ce débarrasser de ce gêneur.

Il choisi d'agir pile au moment où leur petit Boss décidait enfin de son côté d'ouvrir les portes du meuble, et sans que Tsuna ni le gardien de la brume ne comprennent ce qui arriva, un grand bruit résonna dans tout le manoir, faisant trembler l'armoire.

Mukuro, qui n'avait pas suivi ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, se redressa légèrement pour mieux observer ce que son amant venait de faire. Il l'avait seulement senti s'arrêter, pas le lâcher, juste s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis il y avait eu ce bruit accompagner des vibrations. Et maintenant qu'il voyait là par terre juste sous son nez le corps inconscient du grand Decimo au pied de la penderie, il comprit.

En fait ça avait été très simple ; Kyoya s'était arrêté pour pouvoir légèrement se retourner, et au moment où Tsunayoshi-kun allait ouvrir la porte du meuble, son alouette l'avait devancé en ouvrant en premier cette porte avec une telle force que le coup avait frappé suffisamment fort le pauvre petit brun à la tête pour l'assommer.

Si leurs ennemis savaient qu'il avait suffi d'un coup de porte d'armoire pour terrasser le plus grand mafieux du monde, les Vongola perdrait méchamment de leur réputation. Pour lui c'était d'ailleurs vraiment vexant, s'il avait su il y a quelques années...

Mais pour en revenir au présent, le Juudaime était par terre, complètement dans les vapes, et eux encore dans cette armoire à le regarder avec indifférence.

« Oya Kyoya, c'est de la mutinerie ce que tu viens de faire. » Ricana l'illusionniste en fixant toujours le petit corps au sol par dessus l'épaule de son amant.

« Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe. » Répondit simplement ledit amant en retournant son attention vers lui.

Mukuro, en sentant le regard d'Hibari posé sur lui, leva à son tour les yeux vers lui, son sourire correctement maintenu en place, pour ensuite l'embrasser paresseusement tout en se laissant aller de nouveau, entraînant son alouette avec lui. Hibari referma de son côté la porte de l'armoire et ils reprirent leur activité en toute tranquillité.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, ou peut-être moins, Tsuna eut la surprise de se réveiller sur le sol de sa chambre, la tête lui faisant atrocement mal. Il s'était maladroitement redressé, le corps également douloureux, et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait vaguement d'être rentré d'une réunion et qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre, il l'avait retrouver sens dessus dessous, saccagée par deux immondes individus qui étaient encore cachés dans sa penderie. Pourtant, il avait beau à présent examiner chaque centimètre carré du meuble, rien n'avait changé, pas plus que pour le reste de sa chambre.

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

« Juudaime ! »

Tsuna sursauta au son de la voix de son bras droit, qui venait tout juste d'apparaitre au pas de sa porte pour se précipiter vers lui.

« Juudaime ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! J'ai entendu un bruit de chute et vous n'avez plus répondu ! J'ai cru qu'un ennemi vous avait assommé ou pire ! »

Le brun fixa l'argenté avec de grands yeux, sans vraiment le voir, réfléchissant plutôt à ses paroles. Mais oui, maintenant il s'en souvenait, il était tombé par terre à cause de sa chaise renversée au sol. D'ailleurs, elle y était toujours, au sol. Donc, ce qui c'était réellement passé, c'était qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans sa chaise et que dans sa chute, il s'était cogné contre le bois dur de sa penderie. Pour le reste, il avait sûrement dû rêver.

Tsuna soupira, soulagé ; tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, très bizarre certes, mais seulement le fruit de son imagination.

...

« Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun tu es vraiment maladroit, t'être blessé de la sorte, c'est vraiment puéril. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu te rompre le cou ou encore te- »

« Laisse le Juudaime tranquille avec tes conneries ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de toute manière ! »

Tsuna grimaça, assis sur son siège entre ses deux hommes, l'un lui maintenant une poche de glace sur l'énorme bosse qui trônait joliment sur son front, l'autre se moquant gentiment de lui. Il y avait en effet de quoi bien rire, à son âge et avec le statut qu'il avait à présent... C'était vraiment ridicule d'avoir ce genre d'accident. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 15 ans. Mais bon, le mal était fait, on ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il lui restait juste à attendre que son hématome diminue et à rester caché quelque temps de la Varia qui se moquerait trois fois plus de lui que son gardien de la Brume...

Et puis, ce rêve aussi qu'il avait fait ; Tsuna était presque content d'avoir sa bosse à bien y réfléchir. C'était bien mieux que d'avoir à affronter les deux pervers cachés dans la penderie de sa chambre !

De son côté, Hibari n'était pas d'une humeur qu'on pouvait qualifier de « satisfaite ». Et, bien qu'il n'était de toute manière jamais de bonne humeur, ou plutôt, rarement (soit lorsqu'il était alors en plein milieux d'un combat sanglant soit en train de faire crier de plaisir son stupide amant ou encore quand Hibird chantonnait pour lui) tout le monde avait remarqué l'aggravation de l'aura négative qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, personne ne savait pourquoi il était dans un tel état ; le tout était de ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui ni de se faire remarquer. Question de survie.

Le seul qui savait ce qui se passait était bien entendu Mukuro, qui, au contraire du gardien du Nuage, était de très bonne humeur. Parce qu'en effet, quelques soient les apparences, c'était l'illusionniste qui avait contrôlé la situation. Effectivement, Kyoya avait cédé à ses caprices, à son corps, à _lui_, n'ayant fait qu'aggraver une situation déjà difficile. Peut-être, s'ils étaient restés silencieux, Sawada serait sorti de sa chambre pour aller s'effondrer dans son bureau, leur libérant le passage.

Heureusement pour eux, ou plutôt, pour Hibari car Mukuro s'en fichait, le gardien du nuage avait réussi à rassembler ses esprits à temps. Néanmoins, sa victoire avait des allures de défaite, de recul, de terrain laissé à son ennemi/amant.

Et Hibari détestait perdre le contrôle.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura cette fois-ci plus de suite à ce chapitre ! C'était juste que j'avais en effet laissé sous entendre une suite possible avec la fameuse chambre de Tsuna, et qu'ensuite je voulais montrer dans ce chapitre-ci que Mukuro n'est pas si soumis que ca (surtout que ca doit en faire crier scandale quelques uns...) ; que ce ne n'est pas toujours les rôles dans une relation physique qui déterminent qui domine la situation :) (j'espère m'être faite comprendre dans ce charabia...).**

**J'espère aussi c'était pas trop craignos par rapport au premier, héhé...**

**Un grand merci aussi pour vos reviews du premier ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires sur des choses qui vous ont semblé bien ou pas du tout ! Cela pourrait toujours m'aider pour la suite des événements !**

**Ciaossu !**


End file.
